eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クィロン・プレーンクエスト
{書きかけ} 50音別 レベル別 LV60～LV69 *68牙で覚える生産術 *68間の抜けたドラクニド *68戦士の毛皮は荒れまくり *68廃墟は湖岸にくれなずむ *68ライジェシウムのニラネギ *69監視の目 *69敵の敵 *69毛皮と肉が重宝します *69行方不明の友 *69ブロークン・トウのゴブリンたち *69大きな利益 LV70～LV79 *70手のひらいっぱいの金物 *70王者の食事 *70本日のお勧め料理 *70危険なセール *70盗んだものは返してね *70毒気のある出会い *70グラール・シュルの報酬 *70グラール・シュル *70さらわれのLynchpin *70ソコカーがいればもう安心 *71ボーギルのホットウィング *71キューのデータ *71エンバーの巣 *72コールスクラグさんへの宅配便 クエストシリーズ ドレッグ・ランディング 謎を呼ぶバッチ（The Curious Badge） 　579 -16 49にある死体からアイテムを拾い調べるとクエストスタート 　870 12 141　で会話 　次のクエストに続く 研究を続行中（Continuing Research） 　687 27 228　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く もっとパワーを！（Power!） 　575 -16 48　のクモの死体から採集 　次のクエストに続く リサーチ（Research） 　ドラクニドにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 消えたエージェントと作業ケース（The Agent's Mission Case） Cutting Your Teeth by Cutting Theirs 　552 10 -134　付近で狩る 　次のクエストへ続く 戦士の毛皮は荒れまくり　（Skins of a Warrior） 　552 10 -134　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 知る人ぞ知るシルク　Threads of a Noble 　687 27 228　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く Descamusの配達物　（Descamus' Delivery） 　1840 487 -794 　テレンの握りの'「Descamusの報酬：イエティの皮（Descamus' Payment: Yeti Skins）」'に続く 間の抜けたドラクニド　（Stupid Drachnids） 　687 27 228　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 湖は毒に冒されて　（Stupid Poisoned Lake） 　北の湖でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く お助けはスマートに！　（Smart Help!） 　883 15 210　で会話 　次のクエストに続く ライジェウム反応性パウダー　（Ryjesium Reactive Powder） 　574 29 -659　付近でa hillock crusherを倒す 　次のクエストに続く Grush、気付けば蚊帳の外　（Stupid Grush） 　817 12 184　で会話 　次のクエストに続く 浄化　（Decontamination） 　574 -12 49　にあるクモの死体をクリックする 廃墟は湖岸にくれなずむ　（The Lakeshore Ruins） 　823 10 -16　付近にあるa potential artifactにアイテムを使い、その後現れた物を拾う（出ないこともある） 　次のクエストに続く 横取り、アーティファクト！　（Thieving Scavengers） 　693 3 -170　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 水もしたらるアーティファクト　（Waterlogged Artifacts） 　728 0 13　の湖の底で採集 美食の達人（A Discerning Palate）要Ｌ７５かも 　2198 487 -685で会話 　次のクエストに続く ピリ辛シッサー春巻（Spicy Shissar Roll） テレンの握り Descamusの報酬：イエティの皮　（Descamus' Payment: Yeti Skins） 　1435 411 -520　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く Descamusの報酬：驚くべき回復　（Descamus' Payment: Frightfully Cured） 　465 65 -280　付近で収集 　次のクエストに続く Descamusの報酬　（Descamus' Payment） 　840 15 211 ライジェシウムのニラネギ　（Ryjesium Leeks） 　1754 457 -934　付近で収集 　次のクエストに続く 毛皮と肉が重宝します　（Warm Skins, Fat Bellies） 　1674 463 -917　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 行方不明の友　（A Missing Friend） 　1287 384 -858　の死体をクリック 　次のクエストに続く この場所を破壊しちゃえ　（Blast This Place） 　1832 483 -807 　次のクエストに続く 残留エーテルを集めるべし　（Residual Ether） 　以下の場所付近でアイテムを使う 　1917 480 -760 　2099 480 -760 　2092 520 -961 　1905 480 -955 　次のクエストに続く Calebの死　（Caleb's Rest） 　2010 480 -886付近にいるCaleb Swifttoe　にアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 重いニュース　（Heavy News） 　202 72 -960 Taking a Risk for Dwombo 　ナスサー沼沢でアイテムを使う Killing in the Name 　カーナ城の地下でXalgozを倒す ブラックティアー前哨地 完璧な利益 　a hulking bruteを倒すと得られる美しい獣毛皮を調べるとスタート 　205 72 -949　で会話 ブロークン・トウのゴブリンたち　（The Broken Toe Goblins） 　-17 30 -197　付近で狩る 大きな利益　（A Hulking Profit） 　264 68 -902　付近で狩る 王者の食事　（A Meat Fit For Kings） 　-111 59 -553　付近で狩る 本日のお薦め料理　（Catch of the Day） 　156 -1 1030　でkunzar snapperを釣る 　次のクエストに続く 危険なセール　（A Dangerous Sale） 　-111 0 -789 　次のクエストに続く 盗んだものは返してね　（Retrieval of Goods） 　113 13 -850付近の箱を収集する 　Sathirianを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 陸の要塞、ヴァリス　（The Island Fortress of Varis） 　-252 80 -576付近でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 魔力を嗅ぎわけろ　（Smell the Magic） 　-304 65 20のa sathirian enchanterにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 大事な大事な届けもの　（An Important Delivery） 　すぐ近くにいるenchanter phoebeと話す 　クンツァー・エッジの塔にワープするので、下に下りてhraen vuthaと話す 　クンツァー・エッジのクエスト「新しいペット　（A New Pet）」に続く クンツァー・エッジ 新しいペット　（A New Pet） 　-1280 13 -433にいるa ravenous leechのHPを減らしアイテムを使い、出現するヒルの赤ん坊を拾う 　次のクエストに続く 会談　（The Meeting） 　-886 -1 -210で会話 　次のクエストに続く 最も難しいところ　（The Hardest Part） 　クエストを受けて５分でメールが届くのでアイテムを手にいれる（郵便受けは-1360 10 530にある） 　次のクエストに続く アーケイニスト・アンブッシュ　（Ambushing the Arcanist） 　-1011 13 -763にある塔の二階で碇を使い、出現した敵に毒を使い、死体を調べる 　次のクエストに続く エクセキューション　（Execution） 　シスクのヴァリスのビーコンを使用するとワープする。到着地にいる敵にハレインの粘着ビーコンを使う 　再度シスクのヴァリスのビーコンを使用すると戻れる グラール・シュルの報酬　（Gra'al Shul Bounty） 　-1475 38 473付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く チャレンジロック　（Challenge Rock） 　-1676 48 -352付近にいるドロルバーグを倒し、ドロルバーグのリーダーシップの証を３０個手に入れる 　-1788 105-654にある杖をクリック、敵（▲７２）が向かってくるので倒す 　次のクエストに続く グラール・シュル神殿に陰落ちる　（Showdown at Gra'al Shul Temple） 　-1970 93 -174でアイテムを使う 　-2034 93 -198にいるvelga thennを倒す グラール・シュル　（The Gra'al Shul） 　-1475 38 473付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 皇帝の壁　（The Wall of Emperors） 　-1488 59 240付近にいるgra'al shul archaeologistを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 教えて、Selethisk　（Questioning Selethisk） 　-1350 11 545で会話 　次のクエストに続く ザクヒズ計画　（Project Xakhiz） 　-1562 22 0付近にいるcoerced mudfinにアイテムを使う 　gra'al shul coercerを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 攻略　（Breaking it Down） 　-1345 10 530で会話 　次のクエストに続く 外せない材料　（A Necessary Component） 　-1512 0 -29から海岸沿いに生えているmudcorpse mushroomを拾う 　次のクエストに続く Hroarのもとへ　（Return to Hroar） 　塔にいるHroarのところに戻る 　次のクエストに続く 検査　（The Test ） 　Hroarのそばにいる魚人にアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く グラール・シュルの神殿を機能不能にする　（Crippling Gra'al Shul） 　-1945 93 -178にあるオブジェをクリック 　周辺にいるGra'al shul alchemistを倒す 　次のクエストに続く ミッションは終わりき　（Mission Complete） 　2019 480 -857で会話 　次のクエストに続く ハイトンにTraigia Hothkinあり　（Traigia Hothkin at the Highton） 　1278 163 -2095で会話 　ハイトンのクエスト'「エンバーの巣　（The Ember Hive）」'に続く ハイトン エンバーの巣　（The Ember Hive） 　1514 200 -1990付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く うろんなロウ　（Wax?） 　1538 211 -1955付近で収集 　次のクエストに続く 弄すれど、ロウ　（So, Wax?） 　1539 211 -1955から上り、上に有るものをクリック 　次のクエストに続く ≠（ノット・イコール）スズメバチ　（No Ember Hornet） 　ゴーグルを装備し、隣にある箱を調べる 　次のクエストに続く これは面妖な生物（Strange Creature） 　1637 231 -1904から登り、1625 277 -1914の生物を調べると「奇妙な生物」が始まるので報告する 　1553 210 -1838から登り、1538 249 -1852の生物を調べると「もう一つの奇妙な生物」が始まるので報告する 　1507 236 -1916から登り、1511 277 -1918の生物を調べると「もう一つの奇妙な生物、ふたたび」が始まるので報告する 　次のクエストに続く 重要な小包　（An Important Package） 　1986 483 -712で会話 毒気のある出会い　（A Poisonous Encounter） 　1225 129 -1655付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 更に毒気のある出会い　（A Different Poisonous Encounter） 　1126 -11 -2028付近で狩る ボーギルのホットウィング　（Borgil's Hot Wings） 　1514 200 -1990付近で狩る キューのデータ　（Queue's Data） 　1490 159 -2061にある機械を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 敵は近くに　（Keep Your Enemies Closer） 　以下の敵にアイテムを使う　戦闘中は使えない 　spudtop 844 86 -2253 　chilzerrn 1417 50 -2172 　poogs 2069 162 -2151 　次のクエストに続く スパッドトップの要求　（Spudtop's Request） 　930 80 -2305にある樽をクリック　spudtopの背後ではなく、北側の建物なので注意 　次のクエストに続く ディゾックの知　（Di'zok Intelligence） 　1494 160 -2060で会話 ディゾックの知識　（Di'zok Intelligence: Queue's Plan） 　1310 113 -2197付近を巡回しているa di'zok courierにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く キューのブライズライト　（Queue's Blyzurite） 　1723 235 -2057の洞窟の中で収集　すぐにREPOPする 　次のクエストに続く ファイナルレトリバール　（Final Retrieval） 　1077 179 -2973の地面を調べ、POPする敵を倒す その他 ディゾック語（Di'Zokian）を覚えるクエスト　「コインの為なら」を進めるのに必要になります 　クナーク：不思議な赤い大冊（Kunark: A Mysterious Red Tome）コレクションを集める 　１ページ　646 261 -2301 　２ページ　703 250 -1923 　３ページ　887 200 -2092 　４ページ　1174 143 -2501 　５ページ　314 56 -506 　６ページ　672 44 -622 　７ページ　878 34 -175 　８ページ　148 65 176 　コレクターに話しかけ受け取った報酬、不思議な赤い大冊を調べると特使を探せ（Locate the Legate）というクエストが始まる 　クイロン・プレーンの1124 151 -1898で会話すると骨、骨、どこもかしこも骨（Bones, Bones, Everywhere Bones）というクエストが始まる 　周辺にいるa crumbling spurboneを倒す 　1124 151 -1898で報告 手のひらいっぱいの金物（A Fistful of Metal）　1034 164 -465のNPCからスタート 　685 2 -160付近で収集 　2219 480 -839で会話 　2055 520 -983で会話 　878 23 -375の文書を燃やす 　690 286 -1133の文書を燃やす 　-193 81 -562の文書を燃やす 　197 62 118の文書を燃やす 　-124 36 107の文書を燃やす 　-1172 13 -538の文書を燃やす 　-2039 93 -172のクリスタルを破壊する 　-524 173 46のクリスタルを破壊する 　479 64 177のクリスタルを破壊する 　156 111 236のクリスタルを破壊する 　2219 480 -839で会話 　2055 520 -983で会話 　146 8 -979で会話すると襲ってくるので倒す 　409 113 337で会話すると襲ってくるので倒す 　2219 480 -839で会話 　2055 520 -983で会話 　スタートNPCのanda1034 164 -465と再度話すと次のクエストを受けられる 'コインの為なら（For a Few Coins More） ' 　-430 119 -361で会話（ヴァリスに行く途中に道の右側に落ちる） 　再度話すと襲ってくるので戦う、途中で戦闘が中断されるので、再度話す 　-1663 85 -597でIndigoと会話する（-2040 93 -172のクリスタルを破壊するとPOPするらしい） 　1243 452 -1164の箱を調べる 　1241 427 -1170の壁に掛けられているメモを読む 　1327 385 -779に落ちている鍵を拾う 　1243 452 -1164の箱を開ける 　824 412 -1590の箱を調べる 　塔の周辺を巡回しているseepayと会話する 　716 430 -1479付近（塔の屋上から移動する）でa ryjesium ore foremanを倒す 　820 89 -2232でコインの袋を拾う 　845 383 -1545付近にいるseepayと会話する 　再度seepayと会話し、824 412 -1590の箱のそばで待つと、seepayが箱を開けにくるので、その後調べる 　1476 165 -2901の箱を調べる 　1495 165 -2924で会話 　1648 214 -2056周辺で収集（すぐにREPOPします） 　1495 165 -2924に戻り会話 　2273 197 -2618の箱を調べる 　2077 187 -2556のメモを読む（要ディゾック語　このページ内「ディゾック語（Di'Zokian）を覚えるクエスト」参照） 　the vault of sel'nokがmob化するので倒す 　塔の周辺にいるa sel'nok infiltratorを倒す 　2273 197 -2618の箱を調べる 　-1663 85 -597でIndigoと会話する 　drolvarg henchmanと会話すると襲ってくるので倒す。途中でIndigoが逃げ出すのでキャッチして倒す 　-430 119 -361で会話 　ナスサー沼沢のクエ「醜い報酬」に続く